Ben Tennyson (Classic)
Benjamin "Ben" Tennyson is the main character of the series. He is first introduced in the episode "And Then There Were 10", where he finds the Omnitrix and, throughout the series, learns to use the powerful alien device responsibly. This theme was further explored in the episode 'Kevin 11'. He is also known as "Ben-Ben Tennyson". Synopsis Ben (Ben 10) Tennyson is a typical ten-year-old boy — he plays video games, rides his bike ; while using the omnitrix, often gets in mischief. No matter what bizarre form Ben takes, inside he is still the same mischievous 10-year-old boy. He is something of a glory hog, sometimes taking credit that he does not deserve. He also tends to be a sore loser, especially when it is Gwen - with whom he shares a love-hate relationship - who outdoes him. Ben is not above using the Omnitrix to pull pranks, even during urgent situations. He wears a white shirt with a black vertical stripe down the middle and brown pants. He also wears white and black shoes. In the episode "Perfect Day ", he is shown with his pants down, revealing his blue-and-red Sumo Slammer boxers. In spite of all this, Ben is good-hearted and will stop at nothing to protect his family or anyone in danger. Even when not in alien form, Ben's resourcefulness has saved himself and others from many a dire situation, especially when the Omnitrix cannot activate or does not provide him with the form he originally wants. His most frequent catchphrase, usually said when something goes wrong, is "Aw, man!" His others include "It's hero time!" and "Going hero!". In "Goodbye and Good Riddance", it is shown that Ben is, or was, very unpopular at school, being picked on by the other kids on a regular basis, although this changes after the entire population of Bellwood learns of his Omnitrix-fueled exploits over the summer. Also, in "Last Laugh", it is revealed that Ben had suffered from coulrophobia for some time, but gets over it in order to fight Zombozo. In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Ben revealed that he really did care for others, and not just about losing the ability to use the Omnitrix. He fought hard against Vilgax's forces, leading Azmuth to turn off the self-destruct mode on the Omnitrix and reboot the Omnitrix because he saw Ben's determination to save others. Ben 10: Alien Force In the sequel, Ben is a much more mature and resourceful character, having learned the value of teamwork through his role as a goalkeeper for his soccer team, at the same time growing out of his childish antics, and is far more adept when using the Omnitrix, actually thinking about which alien would be most effective against an opponent or the most appropriate for a situation, rather than simply selecting the one with the most physical power as he originally did, though there is still a bit of the young Ben Tennyson in him. His relationship with Gwen is also better; they no longer fight, and their quips about one another are more friendly. He now sports a black shirt, a green jacket with a white vertical line and the number 10, while his soccer uniform resembles his original clothing. He found a way to remove the Omnitrix roughly five years before the series began, allowing him to live a normal life. Ben also has a girlfriend named Julie Yamamoto, who helps his team from time to time. When Max goes missing, he teams up with Gwen and a reformed Kevin to find out about an alien conspiracy Max was working on. The Omnitrix has been recalibrated, giving Ben access to a new set of alien forms; in addition, it reconfigures into a more watch-like shape. It also carries a new weakness: if Ben's aliens are hurt, when the Omnitrix times out, so too is Ben hurt as a result, though this has not proven to be any real problem so far. Contrary to the Omnitrix's previous ill-timed deactivations, the new recalibrated Omnitrix appears to deactivate more or less to Ben's will or simply manually by rotating the dial as shown in the episode 'Alone Together', additionally it can be used multiple times in succession or indefinitely when used at its maximum, though its power will eventually deplete and will require time to recharge as shown in the episode "Good Copy Bad Copy". Although he, like Gwen, is a descendant from the Anodite race, Ben does not bear the "spark" to use their powers. Ben has also learned some degree of martial arts taught by his cousin Gwen. In season three, it is shown that Ben has resumed acting superior and making rash decisions, thus leading the Omnitrix to decide which alien would be best for the situation. Gwen and Kevin have both been tired of this superior attitude ever since Ben, Gwen, and Kevin stopped the Highbreed invasion. Ben has also begun to tamper with the Omnitrix, which led to the release of archetypes Goop, Spidermonkey, Chromastone, and Way Big. His hand is also severed off, and he is teleported to the Null Void. Original Future Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time superhero. He no longer bothers to conceal his identity, as he is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000 or Ben 10-K, no matter what alien form he is using. He also has 10,000 alien forms, hence the name, and has once again unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will. Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben 10,000 has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally dismembering him, though his interaction with his past self in the episode "Ben 10,000" causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. Eventually in the far future Ben possible marries Gwen Tennyson or Julie Yamamoto or Kai Green and has a son named Kenny Tennyson; he is named after his cousin, Ken, Gwen's brother. Ben gives his son a duplicate Omnitrix at his 10th birthday party in the episode "Ken 10". Love Interests Kai Green Kai Green voiced by (Bettina Bush) is a girl of Navajo descent and the granddaughter of Wes Green, a former Plumber and a long time friend of Max Tennyson. She first appears in the episode "Ben Wolf" where Ben catches a glimpse of her dancing and is immediately smitten. At the end of the episode, Ben attempts to establish a relationsip with her but is immediately rebuffed when he learns that he is just isn't her "type". She was seen again in "Perfect Day" in an illusion created by the Forever Knights. Julie Yamamoto Julie Yamamoto (Voiced by Vyvan Pham), an Asian-American student & teenage tennis player who is currently Ben's love interest. She first appears in the pilot episode of Ben 10: Alien Force as a crowd attendant to Ben's soccer match. At the end of "War of the Worlds", Ben and Julie get close to kissing, but decide against it as Gwen, Kevin, and Max were all looking on. Ben then tells her that he will walk her to school the next day, and Julie gets home by riding Ship. Elena Validus Elena Validus is one of the Plumber kids and a former member of Ben's soccer team she is mentioned by Gwen as Ben's first crush (though this contradicts what was seen in the original series as Ben met Elena when he was thirteen while he met Kai when he was ten). Ben had to convince his soccer team mates to let her join. She appears in the live-action film, Ben 10: Alien Swarm. Behind the Scenes * In the original series, Ben is voiced by Tara Strong. * In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * For the episodes "Ben 10,000" and "Ken 10", Ben is voiced by Fred Tataiscore. * In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Ben is played by Graham Phillips. * In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Ben is played by Ryan Kelley. Trivia *Although he has Anodite lineage, he has not shown signs of having Anodite powers. Dwayne McDuffie pointed out that, Anodynes are energy beings, and do not have DNA. So there is no possible way the Omnitrix has Anodyte DNA in it. *As revealed in Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie. *He has a strong affinity for smoothies and chilli fries. *After when Ben tries to hack the Omnitrix it seems to be acting like it did in the series like randomizing his options and timing out all the time. *In season 3 Ben has not changed his clothes like Kevin and Gwen did. *Like Max and Gwen, Ben thinks that the summer he found the Omnitrix was the best summer ever. *Ben and Gwen seem to have gotten closer in Alien Force. *In the original Ben 10 ''Ben hates school. *Ben said in "The Gauntlet''" he is no longer afriad of J.T. and Cash. *Several fans say that Ben's middle name is "Kirby", but this has not been confirmed. But his middle name isn't Kirby, since his father's name is Carl. Links *http://watchben10now.blogspot.com Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tennyson Family Category:Males Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Plumbers Category:Plumber's Kids Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers